How do you know
by oOo Tragic Melody OoO
Summary: The story of a girl who was rescued from the Ishval war. She meets Ed and Al and develops a crush on a certain Alchemist's brother.
1. Notes

Okay so this is the first fanfiction I've ever actually typed up on paper. So sorry if it is kind of bad. I've always loved Fullmetal Alchemist and the whole story, so after watching all the episodes then watching Brotherhood and reading the manga, I've decided to do a fiction about a half-Ishvalan girl who was saved by Roy mustang when Kimbley tried to kill her. This fanfic will be about her and her story of meeting the Elrics and Winry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Ishval, alchemists, and a child

The flash illuminates the sky. The sound of bullets being shot rings off of the walls as a mother holds onto her young daughter. The war was just in its peak, they were killing everyone and everything having to do with Ishval. The dark-skinned woman with red eyes holds onto her crying daughter tightly as they hide out in a forgotten building. The mother urges her daughter to be quiet so no one will hear them. The toddler looks up at her mother and sniffles. She had the same red eyes as her mother, but her skin was as white as the bastards who invaded their home for no reason. The mother smiles and gently kisses her daughter's forehead when the girl stops crying. "Good Girl Hannah." The woman whispers as she buries her face in her daughter's dark brown hair. The little girl hugs her mother tightly and smiles. The two jump when a loud bang is heard near them. The mother holds her daughter protectively as the door is kicked open. Standing in the doorway is a man with a sadistic look in his eyes. This man is the cause of many deaths in the war. The woman holds her daughter behind her as she glares at the man. "Kimbley." The mother says there was fear in her eyes, but her body held a stance that said he wasn't going to go near the child. Kimbley laughs like an evil scientist and takes a step forward and closer to the woman and child. "Yes my dear?" He tilts his head a bit as he looks at the woman. The Ishvalan takes a step back, making her daughter step back as well. Kimbley smirks and raises a gloved hand. The woman's eyes widen and she gasps. She just manages to push the girl out of the way as Kimbley snaps his fingers. The child closes her eyes tightly when there is a blinding flash of red. When the small girl opens her eyes again she lets out a whimper when she sees her mother on the ground. Blood dripped slowly out of her mouth, leaving a small crimson pool. The child crawls closer to her mother. "M-Mommy?" She whimpers out. Tears fall down her face and the girl lets out a wail when she realizes that her mother isn't going to wake up. Kimbley groans and slaps the kid across the face. "Shut up will you. Your wails aren't going to bring her back." The little girl stares up at Kimbley with her bright red eyes, the form of a red hand on her cheek. Kimbley smiles and pats the top of the girl's head. "See. Not so bad." The girl frowns and tilts her head upward; her small teeth sink into the Crimson Alchemist's hand. Kimbley lets out a shout and smacks the girl again. "Why you damn brat." Kimbley walks up to the girl and wraps his large hand around her neck, lifting her off the ground. The girl makes a choked off sound and scratches at the male's arm. Kimbley laughs darkly and smirks. "Die brat." He says as he stares at the child. The small girl closes her eyes tightly and waits for the red flash that killed her mother. No flash comes though; instead the child hears a loud, booming, voice shout. "Kimbley!" The crimson Alchemist looks over his shoulder and into the sharp eyes of Roy Mustang. Mustang takes a step forward and frowns when he sees the struggling girl. "Let go of the child Kimbley." Mustang says in a demanding voice. Kimbley grins and lets go of the girl. The child lands on the ground with a loud thud before falling limp. Roy walks over to the girl and checks that she is still breathing. The Flame Alchemist then looks over to see the dead Ishvalan woman. "What the hell Kimbley, killing an innocent woman and child." Roy's voice was furious. Kimbley simply shrugs and walks away. Roy goes to shout after the Crimson Alchemist, but a small noise stops him. "Mommy." Roy looks down at the girl and sighs. Picking up the child Roy leaves the building, a few feet away the Flame Alchemist puts on the same type of glove Kimbley had been wearing. Roy snaps his fingers and the building goes a blaze. Roy holds onto the little girl tighter as he carries her towards base camp. Once at the camp, the flame alchemist brings the child to the best doctors on sight. Mrs. Rockbell gasps when she sees the child, having a young daughter of her own makes her immediately start working on the girl. In the blast the girl's right arm had been totally destroyed, the only thing to do was to remove the arm completely. After hours of surgery and being stitched up, the child opens her eyes and lets out a scared yelp when she sees everyone has been killed. A large man whom had been looking through the bodies looks at the little girl and tears begin falling down his voice. "Oh thank goodness one had lived!" He says, his body starting to sparkle. The girl was terrified of this man and lowers herself down to try and hide from him. "Armstrong, where is the survivor." A sharp woman's voice calls out. "Over here Hawkeye." The large man calls out. A blonde woman with a high-ranking figure walks up and looks at the terrified little girl. Riza Hawkeye picks up the child and hugs her gently. "It's okay. You're safe now." The blonde woman carries the child out of the hospital tent and over to Roy Mustang. "This child is the only one left alive, sir." She reports to her superior. Roy looks at the little girl and nods his head, giving a soft sigh. "Hawkeye." Roy says, the woman going to attention. "Make sure this child finds a safe home." With that Roy turns and walks away, leaving Riza shocked, but willing to obey her superior's demand. "Yes sir!" Riza salutes before looking down at the girl. The child looks up at Hawkeye with her bright red eyes. Hawkeye sighs and hugs the child closer to her chest.


End file.
